Feed The World
' ' '''Feed The World '''is a series that takes place within the newly updated Feed the Beast server. Sjin, inspired by the modpack's name, will attempt to build a farm in this series using the returning Forestry mod. It uses the Feed The Beast modpack. Summary Sjin begins the series at the Sjips Co. compound, where he shows the viewers that all of the pipes in the compound (and the server) have turned to sand. Sjin leaves the floating sand blocks, grabs building supplies and necessary items, then travels to new chunks to find a place to build his dream farm. On the way he passes by the Crooked Caber, believing it belongs to Nilesy because of one of his advertisements at the back of the pub, but he leaves it be. Sjin arrives at newly generated chunks, and finds a nice place to build the farm. He starts by building a farmhouse. He builds a second floor, but forgets to properly light up the area. Sjin discovers a Thaumcraft Altar on top of a nearby mountain, and gets killed by a Wisp. Fortunately, he slept in his bed, and manages to retrieve his items, as well as looting the chest, finding Thaumium tools and enchanted books. In the second episode, Sjin begins assessing the power situation on his farm, and begins to dabble in the earlier stages of machinery. He constructs a peat farm, and builds his Machine Barn. Which he will use to house his machines and equipment for the time being. In the Third episode, Sjin addresses the resource issue on his farm, and also clears out the second floor of the farm house. He constructs a mine nearby in the mountain side, and goes on a mining expedition gathering the materials he will need later. The fourth and fifth episodes both focus on the bee breeding aspects of Yogcraft. In the fourth episode, Sjin spends a lot of time searching for bees, and constructing apiaries. The fourth episode is mostly Sjin constructing new machinery and dealing with the need for devices such as carpenters before he can have any apiaries. The fifth episode actually has Sjin place the apiaries and begin experimenting with the fundamentals of bee breeding, and tree cross-pollination. Sjin eventually mentions getting mahogany trees to construct some "mahogany doors!". The sixth episode features Sjin finally getting down to farming! Sjin clears an area to the right of his Machine Barn and constructs a small circular wheat field that will plant, seed, water, and harvest itself! He also builds a scare-crow out of blocks from the afore-mentioned altar in the center of the field. In the seventh episode Sjin dives into Flan's Weapons Mod by constructing his very own Biplane, which he intends to use as a crop duster. The episode mostly consists of Sjin building the needed components for a two seater wooden biplane without any guns attached. He also constructs a hangar, and takes a small test flight around the area. Things get interesting in the eighth episode when Sjin begins to assess the obvious "pest problem" on the farm. Being a reasonable man, Sjin decides the best solution, is a shotgun. Specifically, a W1200. Using Flan's weapons mod yet again, Sjin constructs a modern weapons bench and creates his very own shotgun. But things get really crazy when Rythian appears out of nowhere. Offering peace, Rythian and Sjin make amends. Sjin tours Rythian around the farm, and gives him a ride back home in his biplane, as a sign of friendship between the two. In the ninth episode, Sjin once again has to tackle the power monster as he relies how unreliable, and frankly pathetic, Peat-fired engines are. Sjin decides to convert his farm to using Bio-Fuel engines, using some of the honey his apiaries produce to fuel his new power source. He also constructs a squeezing chamber so he can use the extra seeds his fields produce to make seed oil, which can also power the engines. The ninth episode wraps up with Sjin building two huge Iron tanks near the squeezing chamber, and finishes an automated cycling system that takes the honeycombs out of the apiaries, and puts the bees back into the system at the end. In the tenth episode, Sjin focuses on tree farming. He grafts lots of new saplings, and eventually decides to build an orchard for his apple oak trees. Meanwhile, Sjin tries to get another power source: bee DNA. He crafts a genepool, and another tower to put it in. In the thirteenth episode his scarecrow is stolen. Not only that, but a player by the name of Strawfingers appears in multiple localities during the flyovers. The twenty-fifth episode begins when the scarecrow from the flyovers, after which the episode is named (Strawfingers) is seen sneaking into Sjin's house, while the latter is presumably sleeping. Strawfingers is seen walking into the house, upon which all the textures on the farm are reverted back to the default Minecraft textures. After that, Strawfingers hurriedly escapes back to the nether portal. After Sjin wakes, he finds his textures stolen, and whilst walking around his orchard, finds a diary which belongs to Strawfingers. Upon reading it, he finds out that Strawfingers is the one who stole his textures, and that in fact he is the scarecrow which Sjin thought was stolen. After finishing the read, Sjin decides to pursue Strawfingers. He arms himself, and storms into Strawfingers' nether fortress. At the top, he finds a chest with his textures (which is actually a book with a binary code inside) and Kim, who he takes back to his farm. In the thirty-fourth episode, Sjin solves his chicken problem by gathering all of the annoying pests into a pit and proceeded to blow them up. There are only several chickens on his farm at the moment. Since then, he has bred several more trees, including the Desert Acacia, Wenge, and Grandidier's Baobab. After breeding the Desert Acacia, he flew off in the Spruce Moose to tame a dog and cat for his farm, who are now named Jake and Charlotte. He also built a carrot patch. Currently, Sjin is planing a Sjindig, and in preparation has made Short Mead and built a stage. Also, at the end of Grandidier's Baobab, Strawfingers was seen to have dug a huge cavern under the farm and filled it with scaffolding and TNT. Because Sjin is short on energy conduits and trying to get his Quarry back up he is making them himself(something he didnt want to do but has to) Episode Guide {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="wikitable" style="width: 650px;" | colspan="3"| YogscastSjin |- |001 |Greener Pastures |March 6th 2013 |- |002 |For Peats Sake |March 13th 2013 |- |003 |Securing Resources |March 16th 2013 |- |004 |Bees |March 24th 2013 |- |005 |Bees II |March 31st 2013 |- |006 |Fields of Gold |April 4th 2013 |- |007 |Cropduster |April 7th 2013 |- |008 |Pest Control |April 11th 2013 |- |009 |Honey Power |April 14th 2013 |- |010 |Apple Oak Orchard |April 23rd 2013 |- |011 |Engines! |April 29th 2013 |- |012 |Green Fields |May 6th 2013 |- |013 |Tree Breeding |May 8th 2013 |- |014 |Bees, Trees and Piggies |May 15th 2013 |- |015 |Souls for the Soul Forge |May 20th 2013 |- |016 |Into the Nether |May 25th 2013 |- |017 |Trading with Duncan |May 29th 2013 |- |018 |Powering Up |May 31st 2013 |- |019 |Mahogany |June 2nd 2013 |- |020 |Quarry |June 4th 2013 |- |021 |Nuts |June 6th 2013 |- |022 |Hazmat |June 9th 2013 |- |023 |Pulverization |June 11th 2013 |- |024 |Sweet, Sweet Chestnut |June 13th 2013 |- |025 |Strawfingers |June 15th 2013 |- |026 |Chestnut Farm |June 18th 2013 |- |027 |Chestnut Power |June 20th 2013 |- |028 |Chicken Coop |June 22nd 2013 |- |029 |Kitchen |June 24th 2013 |- |030 |Balsa Wood, Best Wood |June 26th 2013 |- |031 |Steak Sandwiches |June 28th 2013 |- |032 |The Quest for Pumpkins |July 1st 2013 |- |033 |The Great Eggscape |July 4th 2013 |- |034 |Pied Piper |July 11th 2013 |- |035 |Desert Acacia |July 15th 2013 |- |036 |Man's Best Friend |July 20th 2013 |- |037 |Man's Second Best Friend |July 23rd 2013 |- |038 |Odd Jobs |July 27th 2013 |- |039 |Wenge |July 31th 2013 |- |040 |When-gay |August 3rd 2013 |- |041 |Short Mead |August 6th 2013 |- |042 |More Mead! |August 9th 2013 |- |043 |Carrot Patch! |August 14th 2013 |- |044 |Grandidier's Baobab |August 17th 2013 |- |045 |Back on the Farm |August 30th 3013 |- |046 |Finding Charlotte |September 6th 2013 |- |047 |Getting My Flax Straight |September 11th 2013 |- |048 |Archery Mini-game |September 15th 2013 |- |049 |Hedge Maze |September 20th 2013 |- |050 |Feeding Frenzy Part 1 |October 2nd 2013 |- |051 |Feeding Frenzy Part 2 |October 4th 2013 |- |052 |Potato Quest |October 9th 2013 |- |053 |Molten Redstone |October 16th 2013 |-} Category:Feed The World Category:Minecraft Category:Sjin Category:Yogcraft Category:Series Category:Kim Richards Category:Episode Guides